(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a musical toy or wind instrument, and in particular to an apparatus which will produce a plurality of notes to teach the principles of music during play.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many toys and instruments have been provided which utilize the forced passage of air past an opening or to vibrate a reed to create sound. Typical of these instruments are flutes, trombones, pipe organs and various other types of horns and woodwinds. Typically prior art toy instruments required that an individual blow into the instrument or that a compressor be used to supply forced air. The prior art devices were usually expensive, cumbersome and inoperable by small children.